


【雀驼】《Trouble Maker》

by Francesca08



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	【雀驼】《Trouble Maker》

*梗源：2019.9.29 KCON DROP THE DANCE  
*真的是瞎写！没剧情没逻辑没人设，千万别骂

回归前的这段时间所有人的精神状态都紧绷到了一个极致。  
朴佑镇连续好几天都不太想去林煐岷的房间，哪怕偶尔过去了也是聊着聊着两个人双双睡着，没像之前那么胡闹。  
但到底是黏黏糊糊的小情侣，一个多月都没什么身体接触实在太过于禁欲了。  
出发去泰国的前一天半夜，林煐岷洗完澡别别扭扭在朴佑镇的房间门口有意无意徘徊了好几圈，结果人家只扫了一眼，倒头就回去睡大觉，把林煐岷气得够呛。

莫名其妙的气生了一晚上。  
第二天坐飞机的时候，林煐岷戴着眼罩补眠，听见身边有响动，知道是朴佑镇换了个座位坐到了他旁边也懒得理他，装作睡着了什么都听不见。  
朴佑镇折腾了半天，最后把一块大号的毯子罩在了他们两个人的身上。  
林煐岷察觉到不安分的手借着毛毯的遮挡慢慢朝自己伸了过来，他吞了一下口水。  
“哥？”朴佑镇在他耳边轻声叫他，“睡着了吗...”  
林煐岷不回答，嘴唇紧紧地抿着。  
看他似乎是真的熟睡，朴佑镇的胆子大了起来。他的手在林煐岷的大腿上摩挲了几下，接着就向更中间的位置探去。  
他竖着耳朵听着周围的声音，一点响动就会警觉地迅速收回来。  
但好在机舱的灯都关了，大部分人都在安静地休息，无人注意这里旖旎的一角。  
在朴佑镇的手指搭上皮带扣的时候，林煐岷终于决定制止他。  
他一把扯掉眼罩，把毯子拉过他们的脑袋，轻声警告道，“别太过分了。”  
朴佑镇笑了笑，侧着身子贴近他，“你装睡哦。”  
“别闹了，”林煐岷把毯子拉下来，右手攥住刚才在自己身上点火的手，“让我睡一会儿。”

在KCON现场随机跳舞的时候，朴佑镇的忍耐值终于到了极限。  
之前已经有过好几次，在林煐岷跳舞的时候粉丝抓拍到他的表情失控。  
然而今天已经不止是表情失控了。  
在《Trouble Maker》的音乐响起之后，他还没反应过来，林煐岷已经紧贴着他的身体扭了起来。  
他整个人僵硬得不行，脑袋也一片空白。  
被揽着脖子凑近，林煐岷的嘴唇离他只有几厘米的时候，他终于压不住火了。这哥总是这样，装作人畜无害的样子，接近他，撩拨他。  
跳到最后一个小节，朴佑镇和林煐岷背对背靠着，他的手忍不住在哥哥的屁股上结结实实摸了一把。  
他看到林煐岷眼里的神色变了变，慌乱的情绪稍纵即逝，终于觉得自己是占到了一点上风。

回更衣室换衣服的时候，朴佑镇捏着林煐岷的手腕把他拖到另一个房间，不由分说就吻了上去。  
门外就是来来往往的工作人员，他们贴在门上吻得难舍难分，朴佑镇好不容易压制了一个多月的欲望此刻正在体内疯狂窜动。林煐岷借着换气的机会想要推开他，却适得其反被紧紧箍在怀里。  
“刚才干什么呢，”朴佑镇一字一句说得咬牙切齿，“当着那么多人的面。”  
林煐岷理直气壮地回答道，“跳舞。”  
“这个舞是怎么跳的你不清楚？故意的？”  
林煐岷撇了撇嘴，“怎么了，反正我看你最近也没什么反应。”  
话音一落，朴佑镇就重新咬上了他的嘴唇。  
他把林煐岷整个人拉低一点，从嘴唇开始向外蔓延，舔过他的喉结和锁骨，最终停在颈侧。  
他发狠似的吸了几下，林煐岷瞬间急了，“别...待会儿还有采访，别弄......”  
“什么叫我没反应？”朴佑镇松了口，把头埋在他的颈窝，“让哥长点记性。”  
门外有人敲门，刻意的咳嗽声提醒他们不可以再继续了。  
朴佑镇的手在林煐岷的衣服里来回游走，经过之处带起一阵颤栗。他压低了声音说道，“换衣服吧，哥。”  
林煐岷还没缓过来，胸膛起伏得厉害，“那你先放开我。”  
“就在我面前换吧，一件一件，脱掉。”  
朴佑镇说完笑了笑，热烫的鼻息扑在他的耳边。

酒店的房间隔音很好。但他们还是不太敢太过放肆。  
至少行程结束了，可以少一些顾虑。  
他们滚在床上亲来亲去，手都不安分地四处点火。  
一个多月没亲近过，爱人近在咫尺，任谁也克制不了。  
朴佑镇翻身把他压住，看着他眼尾都染了红。  
“哥这是...忍了很久吗？”  
林煐岷一张嘴连语调都在抖，“你做不做？不做我就...”  
朴佑镇抬手解开他腰间的带子，除掉他的浴袍，把一丝不挂的人抱在怀里收紧了手臂，“不做就怎么？”  
跟着隐晦地蹭了蹭，某个不可忽视的地方抵上了他。  
林煐岷推开他，一翻身跨坐到他身上低下头吻他。  
朴佑镇伸手去拿床头备好的润滑剂，林煐岷捉过他的手，引导他向自己身后探去。  
和白天不同，没有布料的阻隔，圆翘的臀随着手掌的揉动能变换出各种形状。朴佑镇爱极了他浑身上下最柔软的地方，他指尖微微发力就能掐出一条一条的红痕。  
林煐岷轻哼了一声表示被弄痛了，他便笑着再向穴口精准地进犯。  
手指沾了润滑剂，顺利地就探进去不浅的深度，朴佑镇错愕了一秒，又戳了戳他最敏感的位置。  
“你自己弄过了？”  
林煐岷本身皮肤白，情动的时候身上已经红得不成样子，他小声答了句嗯，朴佑镇又在里面翻搅了几下，按压着肠壁上的情欲开关，低声说道，“怎么弄的？像这样吗...”  
林煐岷喘息的声音都变了。他伸手过去熟练地套弄朴佑镇挺立的性器，“好久没做了...怕不太顺利所以...”  
“谁许你自己玩了，嗯？哥怎么这么不听话啊...”  
朴佑镇一边说一边又加了根手指进去扩张着紧致的肌肉。  
林煐岷撑不住干脆趴在他身上，整个人软了下来，像一汪春水。

他们换了个姿势。  
林煐岷趴在床上，手指无意识地去攥床单，扯出一片褶皱。朴佑镇跪在他身后，一边顺着脖颈向下舔吻到腰上，一边把手指递过去让哥哥握着。  
“今天跳舞的时候，是不是想牵手？”  
林煐岷没什么力气，轻轻晃头不肯承认，手上却微微发力夹住了他的手指。  
“怎么了攥这么紧？”朴佑镇一寸一寸缓慢地嵌入，“和你后面一样紧...”  
许久没有被进入过的地方传来一阵钝痛。林煐岷小声呜咽，眼泪一下子就涌了上来。  
“轻点...今天好疼......”  
朴佑镇停了动作，俯身过去啄着哥哥的凸起的一小块蝴蝶骨。  
“等等...马上就不疼。”  
他安抚着身下人的情绪，慢慢退出来一点，又重新插进去。每次反复都比之前更深一点，最后完全没了进去。  
“哥，你真的太会吸了。每一次都像第一次一样。”  
林煐岷塌着腰，把上半身尽可能贴在床上，跟着轻轻摇了摇屁股。  
朴佑镇扶住他的腰，用力地向前一撞。  
省略了他们之前喜欢的互相调戏的环节，今天他们都只想快一点，再快一点。  
痛感不多时就消散，朴佑镇频率很快，进得不深但每一下都撞在敏感的地方，林煐岷开始还咬着嘴唇害怕叫出声，后来也控制不住自己。  
偏偏有个恶魔一样的声音一直在耳畔响着。背后他看着长大的弟弟正在玩命地研磨着自己最隐秘的地方，一边戳刺一边问他，“哥，舒不舒服？”  
林煐岷答不出来。喉咙里除了细弱的呻吟，什么声音都发不出来。  
朴佑镇便换了种节奏。他不再掌控节奏，迅速挺着腰一下一下地撞着。  
臀肉接触的部分被撞击出了啪啪的声音，听得人心头都在颤。  
“哥还是喜欢快一点的，对吧？”  
林煐岷眼前开始渐渐模糊，他闭上眼睛艰难地开口回答，“嗯...都...都喜欢......”

迷迷糊糊被翻过了身。  
朴佑镇抬起他的腿重新找准角度顶了进去，林煐岷无力地挂在他身上，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊全是不成调的呓语。  
不知道是穴肉越来越紧缩还是他的性器越发胀大，进出开始不畅，林煐岷眼角的泪都随着头的摆动滑到脸颊上，朴佑镇一一舔掉之后又去吻他的唇，“哥...别哭了。”  
“你哭得我快坚持不住了，我不想弄在里面。”  
林煐岷垂着眼睛，伸手去抱他，“别走...”  
朴佑镇咽了咽口水，又揉了一把他爱不释手的臀肉，“算了，你不好清理。”  
林煐岷这才抬眼，软绵绵地瞪他，“说了不许走。”  
朴佑镇认命地笑了笑，最后抽送了几下结束了这场性事。

高潮余韵散尽用了很长时间。林煐岷任他在背后清理，自己则打开手机刷了刷白天的消息。  
他和朴佑镇跳舞那段视频已经被转了很多次，粉丝都在尖叫。  
他觉得有点好笑，把手机给朴佑镇递过去指了指屏幕，“你看。”  
“看什么？”  
“现在全世界都知道你喜欢摸哥哥屁股了。”  
朴佑镇哑然。  
把清理用过的纸巾准确地丢进垃圾桶，一步跳上了床。  
他揽着林煐岷的腰，把人带到自己的眼前，用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭他的。

“但哥也很喜欢的，不是吗？”  
“哔——”

FIN.


End file.
